Not Everything Is As It Seems
by WheresTheCake
Summary: Have you ever heard that phrase?You can understand in 2 ways: life is as it is, we take it to be hard or easy;or the literal is is how i'd sum up this story.6 month after the survivors arrive at the Paradise, they will encounter a surprising event that will change their lives WICKED behind all this? Will they ever live a normal life?Many question yet to be answered
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm Emilie and this is my 1st fanfic :) So please leave reviews when your done! It'd be very helpful and kind of you! Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own anything, the aMazeing (see what I did there° writer James Dashner wrote the Maze Runner trilogy.**

Thomas POV:

It has been 6 months. 6 months that they have escaped. 6 months that Thomas has started his new life. 6 months that Thomas has lost his dearest friends...

He hasn't fully recovered the death of Chuck, Next or Teresa. He still wonders if he ever will...

He couldn't stand the fact that all three of them died for him. Chuck, jumping in front of Thomas to prevent him from getting stabbed by Gally. Newt, Thomas had killed him at this friends order. Finally, Teresa had sacrificed herself when the ceiling went tumbling down.

Who would have thought that Thomas would be alive at this moment? Certainly not WICKED!

His life has completely changed in 6 months. The survivors have created a community in Para. They called it Para, short for paradise. Everything was in order: food plantations, buildings, voted leaders... They even wrote there own laws. It reminded him of the Maze, the only difference is that WICKED wasn't in control of them...

They have been sent here for a reason, he didn't know what but he knew that they didn't come here just to live a happy life. They had to fulfill a purpose.

He was awoken by a soft voice. It was calling out his name. He felt a gentle hand on his face, sliding down to his cheek.

_Brenda_

It could only be her. She was one of the only friends he had left. His eyelids slowly opened. A smiling Brenda appeared. Her long soft hair caressing his shoulders. Her beautiful dark eyes were sparkling in the sunlight. She deposit a light kiss on his forehead, telling him to get ready.

Thomas pushed himself in a sitting position. Brenda rapped her arms around his neck. Although they weren't official, they had shared several kisses the last couple of months. It was Thomas who wanted to slow things down. Each time they kissed, he felt a throbbing pain in his heart. It still felt like he was cheating on Teresa.

Sometimes, he wished he had gained back his memories. He wanted to know why Teresa was so eager to be with him. He wondered why she was so determined to save his life.

Thomas and Brenda went to the cafeteria for breakfast. Minho and Frypan were already there, waiting for them to arrive. Minho trusted Brenda, they actually became friends.

"Ah, it's Thomas and his bloody princesse!" exclaimed Minho.

"I see someone's happy to see me." Brenda said while laying her food on the table.

"Sleep well? Any nightmares?" Minho asked, sarcastically as always.

Thomas gave his a death glare. Minho knew he barely slept these days.

"Let the man eat." Frypan said.

"Thanks." Thomas muttered.

Frypan is in charge of the Kitchens with another girl from Group B, Zara. You can say that Frypans's cooking had gotten much better thanks to her. The three of them started talking. Thomas was dead silent, as always. Deep in his thoughts.

"You okay, Thomas?" Brenda asked with a concern look.

"Yeah, Yeah" Thomas responded half eating half talking.

"Hey you little shank, hasn't anyone told you to swallow your food before talking?" Minho said with a disgusted look.

"I'm sorry." Thomas exclaimed. "Ain't got no mom to teach me manners."

Minho took his knife and stabbed the table with it. He stood up.

"You think you so intelligent, huh? You think you're the only one to have this shucked up life? You do remember that I've lost a friend too?! I ain't got no parents neither. Can you at least be a friend? Can you stop being this annoying shank at become the hero you were 6 months ago?!"

The cafeteria was dead silent. _Today was the wrong day to annoy Thomas_. Thomas irritated, punched Minho in the face and attacked him, just like he'd attack Gally when Chuck died. _Indeed it was the wrong day._

"Don't you bloody understand? I'm not a hero! I never was. I couldn't save the three most important people in my life. I'm the one who put us int his shuck situation. I'm the one who created the God damn Maze! Can you stop acting like I've changed? I've always been the bloody shank!"

Thomas screamed that last sentence. Frypan and Gally pulled him of Minho and dragged him out of the cafeteria and into the Garden. The last words Thomas heard Minho say were: He, Flare and aggressive.

They left him there telling him to think about what he'd done. They treated him like a child, Thomas hated that. He was fed up, took a basket and started picking the fruit.

After an hour of picking, he decided to go to the lake to bath. All that work made his smelly and dirty.

He walked passed the woods and finally got to the lake. He wasn't alone. A slim girl was huddled up aginst a tree, her long brown her going in all sorts of places. It was Brenda.

He slid his hand on her shoulders and knelt next to her. Her eyes were bloodshot. Her face pale and moist. She was crying so much Thomas thought she'd loose an eyeball.

She wiped her tears and pulled Thomas in an expected embrace.

"I"m sorry." she sobbed "I'm sorry I can't be her. I'm sorry I can't make you become as happy as she did. I'm sorry, so so sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Thomas said surprised.

She got out of the embrace. Her eyes filled with terror

"Teresa!" she bursted out "I, I'm not her! I know you were together."

"Brenda." Thomas exclaimed. "I know your not her, your Brenda. A wonderful, stunning woman. You are the most special person I know. You are the one who was there for me. Can't you see? You are the one who took care of me in the Scorch, not her! You are the one who is here now. You are Brenda."

"Thomas." Brenda smiled. "I've needed to tell you this for a long time. I lo-"

She was cut of by a long jumped to his feet. Swept the woods left to right. Then came an other scream. It came from the beach.

Before he knew it, he started running as fast as he could. Following the piercing sound, jumping over rocks, pushing people out of the way. He arrived at the center of the commotions.

That shriek, he hear it before, it was familiar. It sounded almost like-.

He saw them, lying on the ground. They had to be thirty. He knew them. He lived with them. They were freezing, wet. Curled into balls, hugging each other. All whimpering. Their clothes were soaked and dirty.

His eyes followed the scream, the one he had hear earlier. It was them, all three of them.

Chuck, Newt and Teresa.

**Ah Cliffy! :D Do do you like? Please review and tell me if its worth the read :/ I have alot in store :D Gonna post 2nd chapter tmr. Have a good day :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy :)**

He stared at them for what seemed like hours. There they were, his friends. They were actually alive, breathing!

Was this a trick? Was he dreaming? Was this part of a new Trial?

Thomas had no clue if this was real or not. His eyes turned to chuck, his young friend. WICKED had programed him to die the day they escaped the Maze. Thomas had seen the blade hit Chuck's body! Saw bim bleed to death.

Their eyes met. Thomas could see the terror in the boys eyes. What happened to him? What had they'd done? Who did this?

Thousand of questions flashed in Thomas's mind.

He didn't know what to say or do. Though there was only one thing he wanted to do.

Take him in his arms.

Could it really be them? He approached his friends. Slowly, gently. Not wanting to scare them.

He was 2 meters away from them. He reached out his hand but Chuck quickly slapped it away.

Chuck went to Teresa and cradled himself in her arms

"Teresa?" He asked.

No response.

"Teresa!" Thomas insisted.

He went to hold her hand but she quickly jerked it 2 steps back.

"Who are you?" Teresa shouted.

Thomas just stared at her. What had happened to his friends? Could they really not remember him!?

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" She shouted again.

Suddenly, she pulled out a knife and shoved it right above his throat.

Minho who was observing from a far, started pulling Thomas back.

"Come on Thomas." He said

"Wait." Be murmured. "We can't just leave them here!"

"Fine." Minho responded "Get them to the Hall, they'll sleep there until we find a solution."

Minho left and Thomas went back and sat next to Teresa, the knife still pointed at him.

"My name is Thomas and I-"

"Thomas?" She asked "You are Thomas."

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Teresa lifted her sleeve up and showed him her arm. There was written, in giant black letters, his name T-O-M. Well it was him nickname.

"When did you write this?" He asked

"I don't know." She said frighten. "I don't remember anything! I just woke up here with 10 people starting at me... I just know them." She said and pointed at his 2 friends.

"Chuck and Newt." He murmured.

"Yes!" She exclaimed "How do you know?"

He hesitated. "Long day, i'll tell you tomorrow... You need some rest."

"Fine." She sighed

Thomas looked at Newt. He didn't look very reassured but he fallowed anyways.

They walked to the Hall. Mattresses were already placed. He conducted his friends to the corner of the room.

" You can sleep here for the night. We'll figure something out in the morning...the cafeteria is right outside."

" I guess we'll see you in the morning." Teresa said

"I guess so..."

Thomas was walking out of the Hall when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

_Newt_.

"Where are we, who are you and why are we here?" Newt asked.

"You are in Para, I'm Thomas and all the others, they are the survivors. But I don't know why you're here. I thought..." Thomas hesitated "I thought you were dead."

"Dead?" Newt exclaimed "why?"

"I know you three, we were really good friends. When we escaped from the real world, you never passed the flat trans. I saw all three of you die!"

"Die?" Newt asked "This is too confusing."

" I know..." Thomas said " I needa go. I ll see you in the morning"

So Thomas left. He went straight to his house. The one he shared with Frypan, Minho and Brenda..

He went to lie down. He saw Brenda on the other bed. She was lying against the wall, sleeping.

He was thinking about what had happened. How could they be alive? What had happened? There were no legitimate answer.

It took him 2hours to fall asleep.

_He_ _was_ _now_ _15_,

He was sleeping when he heard a knock at the door. He woke up and opened it. Teresa. She was crying. She wrapped her arms around him and said:

"They are going to do it Tom! They are going to swipe our memories! They are going to place us in the Maze!"

He was in shock. Not knowing how to respond. They had created the Maze, and now they had to go inside. He never imagined that they would do it.

"TOM!" He heard a scream

"THOMMY!" He heard again

"THOMAS!" He woke up.

It was just a nightmare he thought. But then he heard it again. He started running. Out of the house and into the Hall. The light was on and a dozen people were standing around the corner. He pushed and shoved the people. Minho, Gally and other boys were pining his friends down.

Suddenly, Teresa stood up and ran towards Thomas. She hugged him and said:

"Tom! I remember. I remember everything!"

TADAA! Like it? Please review when your done reading! I would love if you have any suggestions! Thanx and have a good day ;).


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really borred today so I might post several chapters :p Anyways hope you enjoy (as always) and PLEASE PLEASE review it would meant the world! I really want to know what you want me to improve or what you like... HAPPY READING!**

Thomas looked at her, eyes wide open. He couldn't believe what she had just said. She remembered. What exactly did she remember?

"What?" Was all Thomas managed to say.

"I remember!" She cried "I remember what happened: the night you escaped through the Flat trans, the people who found me, the ones who saved me and all the other gladers, how I arrived here! Tom I remember!"

He looked around him. People were staring and listening at their conversation. Thomas draged Teresa by the arm, outside the Hall and into the woods. He sat next to a tree and said:

"I'm still having a hard time to believe that your alive..."

"Tom, I know it's hard, but you have to trust me."

"What if this is just part of a new Trial. That all you are is a clone. How can you explain that you came back from the dead?"

"I never died!" Teresa shouted "Neither did Chuck nor Newt. It was never the intention of WICKED to find the cure. They knew they had no chance! The people in charge of it were cranks: crazy shanks. They put us in the Maze because they hated Munies. "

"How can you explain that Chuck or Newt are alive? I saw them die!"

"A group of people" Teresa explained "They were called the Human Rescuers or Huresc. When a Glader would die they'd go collect the bodies and inject a serum: the reborn serum. Once it is injected, you temporarily loose your memory and... Live. When you left the WICKED facilities, the Huresc came and saved me and all the others. Took us to their headquarters and trained us."

"Train for what?" Thomas asked intrigued.

Teresa hesitated "The revolution."

"What? Who's counting on doing that?"

"Ava Paige."

"Thats not possible. She's the one who sent us here. We are supposed to be safe here! We have everything we need!" Thomas stated.

"It's a trick Tom! We are never going to be safe! We are always going to be running away from WICKED except if we turn them down! We have to do something."

"How do you expect me to trust you?" He asked. "I have no reason to trust you!"

Teresa looked down at the leaves. Hurt in her eyes. She couldn't believe what Thomas had said.

"I better go." She says standing up.

" Come on Teresa." Thomas says "You know what I mean!"

"I saved your life Tom!" Teresa exclaimed. "I saved your life! All i ever wanted for you was to be happy! I'm terribly sorry about the Scorch. I didn't know it was a Variable. I thought that you would of died if I hadn't betrayed you. I prefered to loose whatever we had than to feel guilty my whole life knowing that I could have saved you."

"I'm sorry." Thomas said . "I never looked at it that way."

"Im the one that should be sorry."

Teresa walked back to the town and left him standing there. He felt guilty for not runing after her. He didn't know what to tell her.

It hit him. If what Teresa said was true, Then chancellor Ava Paige was his enemy. Brenda had told him that he could only trust the chancellor and herself. Which would mean that Brenda is her enemy? It made no sense.

Was Brenda lying to him. Was she actually part of WICKED. It can't be possible. Not Brenda. It couldn't. She was acting weird lately but he would never have thought in a million years that she were against him.

But he had to be sure. He had to know if Teresa was saying the truth. So he looked. Looked everywhere: in the cafeteria, at the Hall, in the lake, in the woods, at the beach, at his house. He asked everyone if they had seen her but there were no sign of Brenda.

She was gone, Teresa was right.

Brenda was a traitor.

**BOOM ! Like it? Please pwitty please can you review! Thanks have a good day. Might post an other chapter later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I decided to write a chapter in Teresa's POV. As I don't know what you want to read (what I should improve) i'll do what feels best to improve the story... **

**Hope you Enjoy :) **

Teresa's POV.

I had to leave. I didn't want him to see me cry. I'd look too much of a coward.

So I walked back to the building that they called the Hall. It was a vast wooden building. I think they used it for meetings. It had a few windows and a stair case going to some sort of library.

I sat next to Chuck. Since we've arrived he hadn't said one word. Completely silent. God know how rare that is!

"Chuck" I paused "I know how this must be... difficult to understand. But you have to trust me"

I don't how many time I have ever said : "You have to trust me." in my life but I estimate it to be around 300 000 times... I guess I 'm not a very trustworthy person.

Still, Chuck sat. Dead silent.

"And if you were wondering: no this is not a dream. You are REALLY alive and healthy. And all the other gladers are too."

Not one word escaped his mouth. Not even a noise.

"Come on Chuck. Say something!" I waved a hand in front of his eyes and said "You're not talking, you're not moving, you're not eating... It seems like, you're still... dead".

Suddenly, Chuck turned his head and looked straight into my eyes. Drilling a hole into my skull.

I was terrified! Chuck the zombie moved! I took 2 steps back and looked at him. Expecting him to finally speak. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out . A fly could have entered it, he wouldn't of noticed.

Then, he did it. Words came out of his mouth.

"I don't see the point of living anymore."

Now it was my turn to open my mouth wide. I couldn't believe my eyes! Chuck, a 13 year old kid had just admitted that he didn't care to be alive anymore.

He did it again:

"I've never experienced the real world. I have no one. My parents should be dead by now. And... I'm of no use. I'm this chubby wussy not even able to kill a fly. You're better without me."

I now wished he had kept his mouth shut. It broke my heart. Hearing him talk so pessimistically about himself.

"If you don't do it for yourself, do it for me. Your one of the only friends I have left."

"What are you talking about, you have Newt and Thomas."

The sound of his name made me shiver.

"Thomas does not want to be my friend." I paused "And Newt avoids me. He prefers to be alone."

And with that, I stood up and headed for the beach. Slowly I walked down the beach. Gently slipping my foot in the water. Closing my eyes and letting the sound of the waves invade my mind. It calmed me. The sound of the swooshing sea. The sand tickling my feet and burring them underneath the water. My hair following the current of the wind.

It only lasted several seconds. That relaxing, peaceful moment vanished and had drown in the deep blue ocean.

I heard him, Thomas. I looked behind me. He was approaching every living soul and asking them questions. What was he asking? I decided to ignore him. He didn't want to talk to me anyways. I did everything I could to gain his trust back but each time I failed. I had to give up and move on with my life. I had to settle down. Even tough that is a very complicated thing to do at this moment. I had to at least try.

Except that it would be harder than I'd expect it. I felt a light hand on my shoulder. I turned around and there he was, Thomas. He looked at me with sad puppy dog eyes. I tried my best not to look sad, but I couldn't. It was impossible, I was miserable.

I guess he noticed because next thing I know, I'm pulled into his embrace and crying my eyes out. He had one hand tangled in my hair and the other cradled up my back. My arms were wrapped around his waist. All I needed was him. I wished I could say the same for him.

Thomas kept saying soothing words, telling me that all was going to be okay, but it wasn't. As simple as it is, we were never going to get our normal lives back. None of us know what normal is. WICKED had stollen our childhood, our families, our past away from us. All I had left was my name and several memories and that was still not enough.

My real name is Deedee. WICKED had called me after Mother Teresa. Before the flare, I lived in a village with my parents and brother, Ricky. When the disease spread in my home, everyone hated me. I was immune and they were not. They were going to be crazy eating monsters and I was not. They were going to die and I wasn't. They thought I was a demon and abandoned me. WICKED found me and took me with them. Thats when I met Thomas.

I pulled out of our embrace. I was about to ask why he had changed his mind but he said:

"I'm so sorry Tera, I trust you. I promise thats true. I just needed some time to... think"

I tried to smile back at him. Tried is all I can say. But then, Thomas did something totally unexpected. He kissed me.

It had been such a long time that I'd felt that way. I tensed up and I think he noticed because he's the one that pulled back. He placed his hands on my face and gently pressed his lips on mine. A bolt of electricity ran threw my body. Making my whole body shiver. I felt this bomb of energy exploding in my hands, feet, arms, legs... We fit like a jigsaw puzzle.

And for a few moments it felt like nothing had changed. That I was still with Thomas at WICKED. That we never had entered the Maze. It felt perfect.

He ran his hands up and down the small of my back. I had one hand intertwined in his hair, and another placed behind his ear. My heart beat running fast, faster than it ever had been. We parted for a few seconds. Only centimeters from each other. Our forehead touching. We were both taking deep breaths. Thomas was smiling and I was biting my lips, not wanting this moment to stop. But every good thing has to have a stop.

"Uh hum."

That could only be one person. Even though I had only last seen him 6 months ago, it could only be him.

_Minho. _

Thomas and I quickly jumped to our feet, a meter separating each other.

"I guess you two made out." Minho said. Looking at Thomas, wiggling his eyebrows. Probably very proud of his joke. "Anyways, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes" he says embarrassed "We need to have a gathering."

"Well no shit. What are we going to do with these resurrectors?" Minho said looking at me. Is resurrectors even a real word? I don't know but I didn't care anyways.

"Yes and there is something else." I knew what Thomas was going yo say. "We've been tricked."

"Oh yeah? by who? This bloody shank of yours."

"No, not her. But she's the reason we _need_ to have a gathering."

"Ah, put any more lies in the bloody head of yours? How many time do I have to tell you that she can't be trusted."

"You don't know her" Thomas exclaimed.

"And maybe you do? Last time you trusted her she almost stabbed your shuckin face!"

"Just shut up and let me throw a gathering okay! It's urgent, we need the whole comity."

"Fine but don't expect me to believe her" he says pointing at me. "I'll go get all of the Keepers."

Thomas POV

I entered the Hall. There were still a few mattresses on the floor. The "resurrectors" were placed in dormitories the builders had constructed.

Minho and all the others were already sitting in their chairs around the table. Except for one: _Brenda_.

Since I'm the one who called the gathering, I had to do the opening speech. Explain the problem to everyone. I stood up in the middle of the stage and searched the crowd. After looking left to right, I found her. Teresa was sitting on the floor at the end or the room. Chuck in her arms and Newt next to her. I hadn't talked to Newt much. Who had? He was never to be found. I guess it must be hard to come back from the dead...

Then it was my turn.

"Good evening. I have gathered you today for one reason: the arrival of our long gone gladers. All of us thought that they had died. Apparently not. I was talking with Teresa yesterday and she explained to me there situation. What happened. I guess you'll all prefer her to tell it to you. Teresa could you stand up here and tell us what happened ?"

She simply nodded. Stood up and left Chuck with Newt. She went up the stairs of the stage and started talking.

"A few month ago, all of you escaped the 'real world' and entered this place that was promised to be the Paradise. Unfortunately, I did not. A part of the ceiling had trapped me and had left me paralyzed. Unable to enter the FlatTrans. Now I know all of you are thinking: Why the hell am I alive. Others might be wishing that I'd be dead right now. I have to say that I have asked myself the same question... That night, a group of people who called themselves the Hurescu saved me and all the other gladers from... death. They injected a reborn serum which made us loose our memories for a couple of days but made us come back to life. I have no idea how we arrived here but I do know that this place that you call Paradise, is actually Hell."

A few shouts came out of the public. When the silence finally invaded the room, she continued.

"I know this will seem confusing. I know half of you don't trust me and I don't blame you. I guess others will think I became a bloody crank but you have to trust me on this. The chancellor Ava Paige has trapped you here, going to exterminate all of us! The Hurescu was training us for several months for what they called the revolution. If we ever want to live a completely normal life, WICKED must go down!"

"How do we now this ain't no trick huh? How can we trust you after what happened in the Scorch.?"

Before she could say anything I retorted:

"Brenda is missing."

That sent many Ohs and Whats in the crowd. One of our so called allies was missing. Teresa looked at me in shock, not quite understanding what I was explaining.

"In the Scorch she told me to only trust her and Ava Paige. From the very begging she was tricking me into believing her. It's no coincidence that she'd gone missing a day after the people we thought were dead arrived."

Teresa took my hand and squeezed it. I guess its a way of showing her comfort and understanding.

"We need to leave." I finally say

"How?" Minho exclaims "Their aint no exit this time! We burned it down."

"I was thinking." Teresa said. " If I concentrated long enough, maybe I could find out how we arrived. Search the beach, the woods, everywhere."

"Don't you think thats what we did arriving here? Explore!"

"Things have changed when they arrived" I say " maybe some kind of exit appeared"

"Maybe we arrived from below the sea." someone says.

I scan the crowd and I see all eyes on Chuck. That bright shuck always had the answers to everything. It may sound crazy but when you think about it, why did they all arrive from the beach?

"How'd ya wanna explore the sea?" Minho asked

"I guess we'll have to find out." Chuck finally says.

"It's getting late" I say looking out of the windows. "Lets talk about all this tomorrow"

Nobody seemed to reject that idea so we all headed home. Whatever home is.

I stayed with Teresa when the Gathering ended. None of us said anything for a while until she broke the silence.

"Thanks she says looking at the ground, kicking a pebble.

I lift her face up and say:

"I'd never have done it without you." I gently place a kiss on her lips.

"Good night" she said in between to kisses

"Good night" I respond.

She was about to head to her dorms when I asked:

"You wanna... stay at my place for the night?"

She smiled at me. And that smile was priceless. How her pink lips curled up. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight. It was the best anyone could ask for.

"Thats nice of you." she says. "but i think i'll pass."

I raise an eyebrow.

"It's not you. I just don't want to leave Chuck..."

"Oh ok, well I'll se you in the morning."

"Yeah"

We exchange one final kiss and headed to sleep.

He wondered what he'd do tomorrow.

When would they ever settle down?

**Soooo, a little Thomesa in this new chapter. Hope you liked it and you'll love the rest of the story. I'm on holidays right now so i've got plenty of time to write :) Good night/ Good morning. Depends of where you are ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello beautiful shanks! Sorry, I didn't update yesterday. Hope you have a good read, as always :)**

Thomas POV

_He is now 5 years old._

_He is in a completely white room. There s only one table and a chair in the center. A man stood next to him, he also was dressed in white. He had skin as light as a sheat of paper and hair as golden as the sun. He bent down to reach the same size as the young boy._

_"Thomas" the man with the blond hair said " Today, you're going to meet someone new, so you better be nice"_

_The man smiled. Thomas simply nodded. He had only arrived at WICKED a week ago and he still didn't trust anyone. He missed his mother terribly and being so young made it even more comfusing.__Maybe having a friend wouldn't be so bad after all..._

_A women enterred the room. A girl with dark hair and skin as white as pearls fallowed her. Her pink lips formed a straight line. _

_"She's a girl!?" Thomas exclaimed._

_The two adults chuckled. The girl simply stared at him._

_"Well yeah" she said "Never met a girl before?"_

_"My mummy is a girl."_

_There was a moment of silence. Thomas didn't know he'd never see his mother again. He was told thats his mother was on vacation. That she'd come back eventually. He didn't know that it wasn't true. That was the first of many lies that WICKED had ever told Thomas_

_"I'm Deedee." The girl said, extending an arm. "Whats your name?"_

_"Teresa!" The woman corrected._

_"I'm D- Thomas." He said shaking it. _

_"Ok" the man said " We are going to leave, you two can talk. We will come back later.."_

_Both the children nodded._

_"Can I be your friend?" Teresa asked. "I think we could be friends."_

_Thomas laughed._

_"Yes, you can be my friend."_

_Teresa hugged Thomas very tightly._

_"Can I call you Tom? It's easier." _

_Thomas nodded, still in Teresa's embrace. He was happy to have a friend. He didn't feel as lonely. _

"Tom,Tom!"

He heard a sweet voice say. It was calling for him, trying to shake him awake. There was something in that voice: it sounded frightened. At first he thought he was dreaming, but when he heard the voice again, he knew something was wrong. Something terrible had happened.

His eyelids fluttered open. His eyesight was blurry but he knew who had woken him up. Teresa.

He pulled himself in a sitting position. She looked terrified, as if she had just seen 10 000 grievers. She pulled him in one of her unexpected huggs. Arms around his neck, he didn't know what was happening.

He looked out of the window and then he saw it. The sky was strangely gray. No sun, no cloud. Just like his last night in the Maze, the sky had disapeard.

Thomas looked in her glassy eyes. Terror had overcome her, she was trembling.

"They're coming!" Teresa bursted . " The revolution it.. Its starting!"

He didn't need her to explain who "they" is. WICKED.

Teresa dragged him outside. There was a strange hole in the ground. Right in the middle of the village. It was about 2 meters wide. Thomas approached the hole. It was actually a tunnel, recovered in cement. He couldn't see the botom of it and wouldn't dare jump in to find out where it led. He saw a banner right in front of the tunnel. Graved on it was:

_You thought you could run away, but we know where you are and we will find you. Remember, you belong to WICKED._

Teresa was hiding her face in Thomas's chest. He had one arm around Teresa, trying his best to comfort her. His other hand was on his neck, remembering his tatoo: PROPERTY OF WICKED SUBJECT A2 TO BE KILLED BY GROUP B.

He felt a pang in his heart. He truly was property of WICKED, just like all the other kids here with him.

He looked back at Teresa, he didn't need to ask to know what was going through her head: When will this ever end?

"I don't know." He replied "I don't know."

"I just can't stand it! Why us? Why does shuck always happen to us?"

"I know I'm not perfect but how dare you call me shuck?"

Teresa didn't laugh at Thomas's joke, she forced a smile. When will WICKED leave them alone? When will their life finally begin?

Suddenly, Thomas could see Minho and Frypan approaching from a distance. The cook was running after the asian boy. Minho had his hands on his head, it looked like he was struggling and screaming.

Teresa was holding Thomas's hand. He thought she was going to rip it of! He started to hear a ringing sound in his head. He felt like someone was stabbing his brain. He crouched on the floor. Teresa asking if he was ok.

"Stand back" he mumbled

"what?"

" I said, STAND BACK!" He shouted the last words"

She took a few steps back. He wasn't in control of his body. What was happening?

He saw Minho approaching him, Frypan still at his feet. Suddenly, Minho turned around, grabbed Frypan by the throat and threw him in the tunnel.

Teresa looked in shock. Thomas started shouting, saying horrible things. Repeating that WICKED is coming and goinf to kill them all.

He grabbed hold of Teresa's t shirt . Scratching her face. RUN hed keep on screaming RUN BEFORE THEY CATCH YOU!

Newt had arrived, as crazy as the two other boys. Blood ran down his face. He was approaching Teresa. Running, his hands streched outwards, ready to grab her.

He pushed Thomas and Minho away. Took hold of Teresa. The young girl was screaming. Thomas's nails had formed a mark on her cheek, blood coming out of it.

Newt lifted her up over his head, hands gripped on her throat and waist. Teresa flew out of his hands and towards the tunnel.

**Ok, I got scared writing this x) hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Review

I m sorry if I'm using this as a chapter in my story... I just was not able to send a private message. I'll delete it later :)

Anyways I just wanted to thank Chalie for giving me an honest review about my story,

I totally understand what you're talking about. I actually had the same feeling as you... But I didn't know how to slow down :p I think I should have wrote down my ideas (word vomit, brain storming...etc) and then get on with the first chapter, rewriting it several times to improve it. You know when you get an inspiration for a story and all you want to do is write? I guess you have it to, well I had it and went fast forward x1000. Oh and about the spelling... I am terribly sorry, i have to say english is not my first language. I am actually french but i attended an english school for 7 years... So I will work on the story, and I guess I'll post the new chapters of the new and improved story anytime next week :)

Really thank you Chalie, your review helped me ALOT.

Have a good day :)

Emilie


End file.
